Wireless networks are proliferating at a rapid pace as computer users become increasingly mobile. Wireless networks offer users significant flexibility to “roam” across networks without being tied to a specific location. This roaming must be managed by a variety of management solutions. One downside of wireless networks, however, is that they typically face significant security issues. Since the connection is “wireless,” i.e., not physical, and connects to different administrative domains, any party with a compatible wireless network interface may position themselves to inspect and/or intercept wireless packets. In other words, any third-party hacker or attacker may, with relative ease, gain access to packets being transmitted across a wireless network, regardless of who the packets are actually destined for. Employment of security measures to control access to a network may help secure the network; however, administration may be complicated by an increasing amount of entities requesting access.